


Matcha

by little_sundays



Series: Street racers!AU [1]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bloody, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Gore, Hacking, Street Racing, Violence, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_sundays/pseuds/little_sundays
Summary: "Breathe." You tell yourself quietly before pushing on the accelerator as your hand grasped on both the shifting gear and the wheel. Silently repeating the words, "Breathe."There's the sound of rubber brushing against the pavement mixing with the rhythm of your own heart until you hear the shouts coming from the crowd. To your side he stares at you with anticipation, thus he asks, "Ready?""Set." The woman announces with a sway of her hips.With a finality, you answer, "Go."





	1. Strawberry Candy

You pushed back the rearview mirror of your victim’s car before throwing the loaded bag at the backseat. Pulling your hair into a ponytail, you started the engine thus pulled on the handbrake. It was midnight so you didn’t want the car to roar in the road as you pushed on the pedal, rather you dragged the car towards the farthest streetlight. 

When you were finally a few meters away from your village, you started the engine and kicked on the pedal. You increased the speed of the automobile roughly stirring the wheel to your right until another car caught up beside you. You had to take a strong turn before you ended up in the venue with the car beside you. You could faintly recognize the model through your car’s tinted glass, but believed it was owned by a boy. 

You got out of the car with the bag in your hand dropping it in front of the organizer _,_ “Fifteen percent of it is yours, help yourself.”

The sound of diamonds hitting the floor caught your attention, your eyes turning to the boy standing next to you. He turned to you for a moment, then you finally recognized him as Lai Guanlin, the half-son of a mafia. He fixed his gaze back on the organizer, a small frown appearing on his face. 

“Why do you keep coming back.” He said as he brushed his hair away from his face. You licked your lips slightly before replying, “I don’t remember there being a rule where you forcefully kick one of your opponents out of the race.”

He was about to speak up once again, but was interrupted by another man–Kang Dongho. Both were part of the gang around these quarters, they called themselves the 101, which you find very much stupid. Dongho showed his offer with a smirk, he asked, “How much did you put?”

“Just enough to steal those from both of you,” you gestured.

You walked back to your car waiting for the girl to drop the flag. The two settled inside their own, hand on the wheel and feet on the gas pedal. You grabbed a lollipop from the glove compartment taking off the wrapper and placing it in between your teeth. You slowly pressed onto the gas pedal to accelerate the speed, thus you hit hard on the accelerator when she dropped the flag. Taking a rough left, Guanlin followed closely while Dongho was speeding up beside you. As you approached the street, doing a drift was more difficult due to the wet grounds. 

It wasn’t long until the cops were trailing behind the three of you. You increased the speed of your car, testing its limits, taking turn after turn until they were completely out of sight. You looked back to check if Guanlin or Dongho was able to track you; however, as you snapped your head back to the road in front, you collided against a pole and ended up damaging the front. Fortunately, the air bag loosened up in time at the collision. 

You kicked the door open, crawling out and moving quickly towards the convenient store. Your forehead was bleeding due to the window shield cracking. Despite your injury you walked yourself to the shore nearby which was supposed to be part of the race. When Guanlin and Dongho arrived, Dongho was the first to exit his car with a gun in his hand. He pulled Guanlin out of his own and threw him a punch, you dragged your legs forward but Dongho aimed his gun at you thus he said, “You fucking planned this, didn’t you?”

“No.” You answered, yet he wouldn’t put the gun down. Guanlin forced out a dry laugh catching Dongho’s attention. Dongho beat him to the ground, kicking his sides and repeatedly punching him in the face; Guanlin wasn’t fighting back at all, but he chose to speak, “Would you really want to fight me in front of the girl we both love?”

“Shut up, Guanlin.” Dongho returned to which Guanlin bit back, “You don’t even trust her.”

You grabbed Dongho by the shoulder, harshly pulling him away from Guanlin. His knuckles were bloody and white as he tried to get out from your grasp. He shrugged you off before climbing back into his car then left. You watched Guanlin lifelessly stand up on his legs whilst you dialed up 101.

“Hey, I’m taking Guanlin back to your headquarters.” You said to the person on the phone before dropping the call. You got in the car with him and drove down the town and into a rowdy street where the bar was located. 

“You’re bleeding too, you know.” He said pointing at the wound. You kept silent until he confessed, “You heard us awhile ago, but you chose to ignore it.”

“I love you,” he said.

“I barely know you, Guanlin.” You admitted, pulling the handbrake and taking a full stop in front of the club. You added after, “Would you really choose a girl over your best mate?”

“If it’s you,” he muttered. His voice strained when he looked at you, “My friends can’t make me happy if all we do is steal, deal and kill.”

“You chose that life or was forced into it, but you still conceded.” You said softly. Guanlin leaned in closely to you pressing his lips to yours, his hand resting on your hip. He pushed his tongue into yours before pulling away and saying, “Yet I was able to meet you, so I don’t really mind.”      _  
_


	2. Wintermelon Candy (prelude)

You stood in the hallway with your full attention on the car outside while the professor continued his lecture with the class. Thereon, you observed the boy; he ambled about the campus before he passed you and entered the same classroom. After a minute or so, the class went silent and only the sound of the door creaking was heard. The male, Lai Guanlin, let out a loud sigh as he stood beside you. In effect, you kicked his foot to shut him up. However, Guanlin moaned even louder than before.

You hissed, “Dude, shut up.”

He turned to you with a huge grin till he saw your older sister, Lisa, passed by. Thus, his attention shifted to her completely. You knew he had a crush on your sister ever since he transferred to your school a year ago. He was the first one to introduce himself to the two of you and afterwards you became a trio on the surface—a love triangle underneath. Guanlin watched your sister occasionally bumped into you and whispered, “Always the model student.”

You punched her arm softly before you gave her your reply, “I live for this day; being rebellious makes life more interesting.”

“You should remind yourself every day that you’re the president of this school.” Lisa returned, thereafter she went to her homeroom class leaving the two of you alone. Guanlin suddenly turned silent when you hung your head back to organize your thoughts. After all, you had been standing there for more than thirty minutes.

Suddenly, he spoke, “Your sister’s right.”

“Tell me that same sentence once you actually act right for Lisa, because at this very moment you’re just trying to defend her because you worship her.” You retorted, “Stop thinking with your dick, and don’t only use your eyes.”

You added, “I wish your mom would’ve lived longer and loved you more. Unfortunately, you don’t know lust from love.”

As if on cue, the bell started ringing continuously giving you an ample amount of time to leave Guanlin in the corridors. You strolled towards your office where the meeting assembly was. Pushing the door open, you walked to your seat then dropped your rucksack on the floor. Once you seated yourself comfortably on the chair, you rested your face against your palms while you let out a groan of dismay.  

The day dragged on rather slowly until the sun was ready to set. You filed out the building after the other members had left; thus, you unlocked your bike’s padlock and traveled down Pierre Street. You observed the sky changed its colors to a blazing orange with a hint of pink whilst you pedaled on your bike. You halted next to the same vehicle Guanlin occupied; however, you saw him exit your house instead. When he turned to you, you noticed how his eyes were puffy and red; then, it downed on you that he might have seen your sister’s real character–insatiable.

Lisa followed afterwards with a look of shame, but as she spotted you she gave you a pleading look. You averted your gaze from her and instead approached Guanlin. You held onto his arm about to speak, but he intervened, “Why wasn’t it you?”

“Because you’re blind.” You muttered before releasing your grip on his arm; hence, you walked to Lisa before slapping her across the cheek. You said blankly, “I’ve always hated you, because you were so perfect in front of everybody else. But you’re my sister and the only person I have left, so get your shit straight.”

You added, “He doesn’t like me, because he’s supposedly in love with you. You should be proud of yourself, Lisa.”

“He believes he’s in love with you,” you corrected. 

* * *

Guanlin stared at your sleeping frame, just finally realizing the way your nose scrunches up when the strands of your hair make contact with your nostrils; or the way your lips part slightly; your nails tapping on the wooden table to create a tune. He found it cute when you blinked thrice to clear up your blurry vision. 

He swiftly turned his face to the teacher before him, a small smile creeping up his face when the mental image of you resting on top of him flashed. He gave you a side glance only to see looking at someone else outside. 

He tried to push the jealous feeling down when he saw your grin. Thus, he got a clearer view of the male you were smiling at, Kang Dongho, his best friend. Guanlin excused him so suddenly catching the attention of the whole class before rushing to Dongho. 

He asked Dongho, “Why are you here?”

“Who’s that girl?” Dongho replied with a question, but what irked Guanlin was the wide smirk he wore when you looked away from him. Guanlin gritted his teeth as he lied, “Not her, she’s absurd. Her sister, Lisa, is normal though.”

“Lisa? You sure?” Dongho asked, his gaze never leaving you especially when you pinned your hair behind your ear. Guanlin answered in a rather stern manner, “I’m very sure, because I know her.”

The older male ignored Guanlin and muttered, “She’s impeccably beautiful.”

Guanlin was about to snap when you approached the both of them and said, “We still have classes, this is considered skipping.” 

Dongho then faced the younger boy, he questioned, “Absurd?”

“In a different way,” Guanlin provided. Dongho was about to reach out to you when Guanlin grasped his wrist impulsively making all three of you surprised. Guanlin’s best friend shrugged his hand away and asked, “What’s your problem, Guanlin? I thought you wanted to fuck her sister more.”

You winced at his sudden outburst, and in result Guanlin threw a jab at Dongho’s face before holding your hand and started running far away from that place. You kept running down the pavements and passing many buildings until you turned to your left to hide inside a narrow alleyway. You pushed your forefinger to his chest and panted, “What is your problem, Guanlin?”

Guanlin didn’t want to answer your question, not allowing himself to admit that you made him nervous, so he trapped you between his body and the wall. Leaning closer to you, he said, “You are my problem.”

You pushed him away in disbelief, thus you stated, “I’m not your problem. You’re your own problem, Guanlin.”

* * *

You watched Dongho punch Guanlin after the chase. Taking his revenge and beating up the younger male in front of you.

“Shut up, Guanlin.” Dongho returned to which Guanlin bit back, “You don’t even trust her.”

You grabbed Dongho by the shoulder, harshly pulling him away from Guanlin. His knuckles were bloody and white as he tried to get out from your grasp. He shrugged you off before climbing back into his car then left. You watched Guanlin lifelessly stand up on his legs whilst you dialed up 101.

“Hey, I’m taking Guanlin back to your headquarters.” You said to the person on the phone before dropping the call. You got in the car with him and drove down the town and into a rowdy street where the bar was located. 

“You’re bleeding too, you know.” He said pointing at the wound. You kept silent until he confessed, “You heard us awhile ago, but you chose to ignore it.”

“I love you,” he said.

“I barely know you, Guanlin.” You admitted, pulling the handbrake and taking a full stop in front of the club. You added after, “Would you really choose a girl over your best mate?”

It was the truth, although the two of you knew each other for over a year, you built up a defensive wall between the two of you just to prevent him from coming in again. 

Guanlin hated himself for that, you ended up thinking lowly of yourself because of him. But here you were, and if it was a seasonal carpe diem, he’d willingly take that opportunity. 

“If it’s you,” he muttered. His voice strained when he looked at you, “My friends can’t make me happy if all we do is steal, deal and kill.” 

“You chose that life or was forced into it, but you still conceded.” You said softly. Guanlin leaned in closely to you pressing his lips to yours, his hand resting on your hip. He pushed his tongue into yours before pulling away and saying, “Yet I was able to meet you, so I don’t really mind.”       _  
_

“Guanlin,” you said against his lips. However, he’d rather not hear the rest of it so he bit down on your skin to listen your moans instead.


	3. Cream Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an age gap/difference between the two. That's all, carry on.

You took care of your night-shift; although, no one was roaming around the streets around these hours. You tossed a few coins in the cash box before punching in the price of the lollipop. You took out the supplies to restock and organize the store before mopping the floor. As you were scrubbing away on the mud print on your floor, a loud hum of tires coming in contact with the road distracted you. You called the police department informing them of a probable gang in your area.

You quickly jumped over the counter watching the car park itself a building away from the convenient store. You noticed that they were breaking and entering inside the abandoned house (the family left for a vacation), so you ran out the store and took multiple pictures of them, but for you the camera flashed. A man from the inside of the car noticed your presence thus he exited the automobile with a gun in his hand. However, there was something missing from what he held.

“You’re quite the idiot to not insert a magazine inside your pistol.” You said taking the opportunity to grab his firearm and hit the side of his head causing him to stumble and drop to the ground. You checked the area before dragging him inside your store and handcuffing his unconscious body to the pole before tapping his mouth. 

You hastily hopped into his sports car, twisting the key in the hole and hitting on the gas pedal. This alarmed the other members and soon they rushed out of the building shouting, “Ha Sungwoon, you piece of shit!”

They started fleeing once they heard an approaching sound of sirens. You passed by a few blocks until you ended up in the front porch of your home. The lights were dim so you hid inside the car waiting for the boys to pass. Once they finally did, you ran back to the store locking the doors and flipping the sign to closed. 

You lowered yourself to his level and sighed. Your father had warned you about this crime syndicate around the city and wanted you to be on guard on all times for a fact that you work at late nights. 

Your attention went back to the male who shifted in his place. Slowly, he opened his eyes to you, his eyebrows creasing a little then he moved and it downed on him that he was cuffed to the pole behind him. 

“I saw you once, when I was fourteen, I was with my dad patrolling the streets.” You said sitting in front of him then added, “Still hasn’t changed now, has it?”

He stared at you as you ripped the tape off him, he flinched back at the sudden action; he didn’t shout, rather he asked in a calm voice, “You’re her, aren’t you?”

“Be specific,” you demanded.

“The infamous drag racer, the one who chased my car to no end.” He smirked, his eyes twinkling in delight. 

“I could put you behind bars anytime if you push me,” you threatened. You walked back towards the beverage section and grabbed a chocolate carton before settling beside him. 

You let out a bitter laugh, “No wonder you’re only a getaway man. You devote yourself into street racing that you forget to load your own gun.”

“I could’ve killed you.” He whispered.

“Really, Ha Sungwoon, because the last time you cocked a gun at me–you couldn’t pull the trigger.” You scoffed, straightening your legs over the floor. You finished, “I’m calling it a night, and I’ll have you in the investigation room.”

* * *

“Is he in there?” You asked your father’s co-worker. He nodded before pushing the door for you to enter. You took a seat in front of him thus folded your arms, but he was the first to speak, “I’d like to race with you again.”

“I don’t think that’ll ever happen.” You shook your head in dismay as a smile made its way to his lips. 

“Believe me, they call me a getaway man for a reason.” 

After his last remark, you left the room to take a breather and went back home to erase him from your own mind. 

The next morning, you turned the radio on to listen to a few songs; however, something else caught you up entirely. You looked over your phone on the counter table, a text from your uncle was displayed on the screen. You checked the message, but was only greeted with, ‘He escaped, no one knows where he is. You need to track him quick.”

You hurriedly killed the radio before grabbing your coat and car keys, but as you were about to open the door. He was there. He was standing with a bottle of margarita in his right hand in front of your door. 

You contemplated for a bit, but knew you had to deal with this on your own. You pulled the door open and dragged him inside. 

“Why the fuck am I letting a criminal in my house?” You asked yourself, grabbing the bottle out from his grasp and setting it on your table. You glared at him, “You’re drunk, so go back to jail.”

“I may be drunk, but that doesn’t mean my thoughts are entirely incoherent.” He smiled widely. You weren’t having any of his shit, you were going to leave until he pushed you roughly against the wall. Your back aching in pain while you stared at him, he said, “Why aren’t you complaining, cat got your tongue?”

“Sungwoon, we’re done.” You explained. “I thought you’d change, you ended up being worse.”

“You’re still in love with that person.” He said with a sad smile. He was confused all of a sudden, “The first time I saw you, I really felt fucked up inside. You made me feel the most disgusting things, and Taehyun kept asking me why I doze off most times. I debated on leaving the 101 completely so I could live with you, but I chose to forget you until you stopped me, I never felt so guilty in my whole life.”

“You’re graduating high school, right?” He asked placing his hands on your hips. He leaned in to kiss you, he thought that although he was a criminal, he just wanted you to himself and didn’t care if they had to kick him out. You held onto his shoulders knowing how immature your actions were, but even Romeo and Juliet had a tragic story. He slid his hand underneath your thighs for you to wrap it around his waist while he pushed his tongue between your lips. He slowly ground his hips to yours trying to get the slightest reactions from you. 

He felt dizzy from your panting, trying to keep himself calm and collected for you. But he stopped; this was all he ever wanted, yet he said, “I’m sorry.”


	4. Dango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Jihoon's chapter

The wound wasn’t healing at any moment and the pool of blood was covering your entire hip. You struggled to bring your feet to the Intensive Care Unit, you heaved as you pushed the door open. You clutched your side, gasping for air while you brought your feet to his form lying on the bed.

You lifted the handgun to his head, waiting for his heartbeat to stop, so you wouldn’t have to kill him yourself. You waited so desperately, your finger fiddling with the trigger as his heartbeat lowered. You whispered, “Please just stop breathing.”

“Please, help me. Help me kill you, they’re approaching fast, Jun.” You pleaded, before pulling the trigger. You wanted to cry when you saw a small hole on his forehead, you wanted to scream when you heard the meter beep; you wanted to throw every single thing in his room, but you forced yourself to leave before the group was able to catch up to you.

You ran down the flight of stairs, holding onto the railings to support you from falling. You got to the parking lot limping your way towards a car, thus punching the car’s window shield; the shards on your knuckles forgotten as you sat down on the driver’s seat. You tangled the wires together to start up the car before you pushed on the gear shift, you stirred the wheel to your left to the exit.

Despite you injuring your pelvis, you kicked hard on the gas pedal when you heard a car’s drift behind you. The street was filled with cars, so you took a turn down a narrow alley and driving through pavements. You sped up your car when you spotted two motorbikes coming from both sides. They had guns out in the open, but you were able to move past them.

This didn’t stop either of them for they continued to follow. A truck was approaching from afar, so you took the risk of taking a round drift, the car spinning clockwise until it re-positioned itself thus you kept driving the path you took.

The cars were blocked by the truck when you looked back to see if they were still on your tail. You stopped the car in a dark tunnel so you were well hidden. You moved your hand to your pelvis, lifting the fabric up to your chest after you fished out a bottle of water in the glove compartment.

You took a deep breath before inserting your index finger into the hole the bullet ripped into. You gritted your teeth at the extreme discomfort you felt when you forced the bullet out of your hip. You ran the water onto the wound after you took out the copper material. You ripped off a piece of fabric of your shirt to wrap around you upper body. You rummaged for an extra shirt in the compartment and replaced your bloody one. 

You turned the engine back on and drove slowly back to the city. You first withdrew a million cash from your account, then went straight to the mall to buy a new pair of clothes, dye your hair a new color, a few bandages. Later, you went downtown and into an arms shop, bought enough magazines to reload your pistol.

That night, you booked a room in a hotel nearby. You watched the men carry your bags to your unit while walking behind them. You offered them a small smile as they left your room, then you looked back at your bag and unloaded. You checked if there were any cameras in your room or the restroom and decided that you’ll unpack the arms in the sink instead.

You rubbed the red dye on your hair and letting it sit for an hour to take effect. You wrapped a plastic bag around your head before proceeding to the guns in the sink. You pulled out the used magazine from your handgun taking the other load then replacing it with the new one you bought.

Taking off the fabric from your upper body, you threw it in the tub and drowned it in hydrochloric acid to erase the blood stains; afterwards, you disposed of it in the bin. After an hour passed, you washed off the dye from your hair getting a rather mild color. Draining out the acid from the tub, you replaced it with water and submerged yourself in the water.

You debated with yourself if this was anywhere near worth it.

You hastily pulled yourself out of the cold to let your lungs breathe. You got out the tub grabbing the barber’s scissors from your bag and cutting your hair into a bob. You dressed yourself in a black gown after drying yourself up, you placed the gun inside the purse you were bringing to the club. The 101 didn’t see your face clearly so you reckon they would know who you were.

You arrived at the club peering at the people dancing to the sound. You took a whole bottle from the bartender to keep you focused. You saw the infamous Kang Daniel walk inside a gambling room with his group, as you were to follow your plan, someone talked to you, “I wouldn’t go there if I were you.”

You faced the male and retorted, “And you’re not me, so I will go in there.”

He said in a stern voice, “What exactly is your intention?”

You were about to get the gun from your purse and kill the man, but something else hindered you; a shot from a gun was heard from the room Daniel entered. The people scurried out of the club, but you stayed kicking the door open; however, the inside itself was locked.

“Get back,” you ordered. He said, “Why would I?”

“Just shut up.” You said, grabbing your gun from your purse you shot the lock a few times before the door opened.

Daniel was clutching on his arm, confusion written on his face when he saw you. The other members were lying on the floor bleeding while the others stood there, gun in hand and pointing at the man in front of them.

“You’re here to kill me as well? Be my guest, I’m occupied.” Daniel said wincing at the place where he was shot. The other troupe looked at you and exclaimed, “You’re hindering our plan, miss.”

“You’re ruining mine as well, Bobby.” The man stared at you wide eyed.

“Kill her first.” Bobby requested, the men pointing their guns at you. You sighed before throwing the bottle upwards and aiming your gun at the man in front of you pulling the trigger, the male fell forward as the bottle hit the head of another. You grabbed onto the dead guy using him as a shield and pushing him against the blond head, the boy kept shooting until his gun was empty and he panicked when he looked at you. You shot him on the head then he dropped to the ground, Bobby was the only one left. His eyes trained on you, watching your movement like a predator, but what he didn’t see was that you weren’t the one who shot him rather it was the brunet behind you.

Bobby spat blood on the floor laughing to himself, he smiled at you as he spoke, “Jun was so lucky to have you.”

You glanced at Daniel, you walked towards him, but his friends weren’t having any of it. You left your gun on the table and approached him. You grasped his arm and examined the scratch, there was also one on his side and leg.

“What? You care now?” He laughed softly to himself, although you glared at him. You jabbed him straight at the face which made him lose his footing, “I’m still your fucking cousin.”

“That’ll suffice for now, but I despise you.” You said. His features softened with concern–he knew you were talking about Jun, he knew you were in love with his rival. Daniel watched you leave the room leaving the bunch confused.

You went to the counter of the bar and asked for a shot of Martini. The same brunet sat beside you, but you stopped him, “Don’t speak.”

You felt your tears streaming down your face as you stared ahead. Daniel felt guilty when you cried, it wasn’t only the first time, but he knew it would be your last.

Jihoon glanced at your pensive state; you observed the people walking around the streets. It’s been years since you last showed a genuine smile. When you saw a couple help their child jump over the puddle, you laughed softly. He caught a glimpse of it—you looked sincere and it made his chest hurt.

You suddenly turned to him with that smile and he thought to himself that it would never happen. He said without thinking through, “You’re beautiful.”

You tilted your head to the side as you gazed at him. He’d keep it to himself, until you turned your head back to the window; thus he whispered inaudible to you, “I preferred if you had smiled at the thought of me.”


	5. Manju and Mochi

You watched the young male walk towards his seat beside you; he didn’t scare you to say the least, rather he fascinated you. Both of you were really silent, predicting every move the other made. 

You stayed in the same position for more than half an hour waiting for the professor to dismiss the class, so you could escape Jinyoung’s stare. You hung your head back when the teacher slammed the textbook down the table then dismissed the class. 

You rushed out the class, finally getting fresh air until he whispered into your ear, “You look extremely nervous.”

You turned your head to him, just a few inches away from his lips, but you spoke instead, “Don’t try me.”

The hallway was empty by that time of day, and you half expected Jinyoung to walk the same direction you did; however, when you turned back to see if he was delaying his steps–you didn’t see him at all. You retreated back trying to find him, you pulled on every door to inspect. 

Lastly, you stood in front of the gym door; it was locked. There were sounds coming from the gym, this time you didn’t hesitate. You scanned for another entrance, but there was none. You pulled out two pins from your hair, pulling the curved metal away from the flat one before taking out the round nub of the pin. Bending the tip of the pin ninety degrees left, you then bent the curved surface resembling it into a handle. You stepped on the other pin, then curving it ninety degrees before inserting it inside the lock.

Your movements halted when you heard someone’s scream from the inside–the cries for help. Proceeding with caution, you put in the second pin moving the pins of the lock upward, the door opened automatically letting you sneak inside. Your eyes caught a glimpse of the scene inside, Jinyoung pointed his gun on a man then his eyes darted to yours. 

“Shoot and the alarm goes off.” You threatened as your gaze held him in place. Jinyoung showed you a cocky grin aiming the gun on top of the man’s head, “You’re also part of this, just so you know.”

You smirked, “Be careful with what you wish for, there are things you should be afraid of. Especially since you still feel pain, fear and sympathy.” 

Jinyoung shot the innocent man and soon the alarm went off. You dragged the dead body through the back door of the gym after saying, “You’re a fucking idiot.” 

Jinyoung popped the trunk of his car revealing a body bag inside, and it hit you that he planned this. You shoved the dead body inside the plastic bag before wiping any blood stains from the vehicle. Afterwards, you hastily joined him inside and questioned, “Did you clean up the mess?”

He answered briefly, “Nope.”

“For a killer, you’re an actual moron.” You said whilst rubbing the side of your head thus you added, “They can trace the man’s blood and they’ll catch you if you aren’t cautious.”

“You’ll have to burn his clothes soon, and also throw him in the incinerator. Either we burn our clothes with his or drown it in acid.” You explained to him while cleaning your bloodied hands. He suddenly asked, “Who are you, really? Why are you helping me?”

You pulled your hair up, shifting your head for him to see your nape. A dragon tattoo was engraved on the skin of your neck catching Jinyoung off guard. The other members used to joke about a dead crime syndicate, mostly composed of buff men; however, there was an exception, a daughter of the boss. You answered his second question, “because you dragged me with you. I could’ve left, yes, but they would be on my tail as well.”   

The club came in full view making you laugh a little, “101? That’s some originality. What’s with the little crown, are you princes or something?”

“Yours is probably lame,” he said. You jabbed his face hard, figuratively, when you said, “It’s Ryu if the tattoo doesn’t ring a bell.”

Jinyoung took out the bag from the trunk throwing it inside once you entered the building. The members stared at you incredulously, the emotion of fear evident in their eyes. Jinyoung opened the plastic bag in front of the others, finally shifting their gaze to the dead body plastered at the very front.  

The female standing in the bar counter snorted aloud, “I’ve killed many more than any of you did. Even killed my ex.”

You turned to her fully recognizing the voice, Kang Daniel’s cousin, the other infamous drifter. She offered you a smile before saying, “It’s been awhile since you last killed someone. How long has it been?”

“A year, school got me busy.” You shrugged as the males watched you converse with one another. The dead body and Jinyoung forgotten as you drowned in your own conversation. Calling you a killer would be an underestimation, rather you were an assassin for your father’s group. 

* * *

You gripped on the hem of your shirt pulling it off of you before throwing it with the pile of clothes. Jinyoung scanned his eyes around your figure, still in his place as he was about to pick up the pile. You put on a newly fresh clothing before leaving him to think for himself. 

Burning the clothes from yesterday, you moved onto the victim throwing his naked body inside the incinerator. You knew the man, he was the son of a drug dealer, but some things are left questioned than answered.

The next day you arrived late to class, but most of the people stared at you horrified. One female approached you and started speaking, “Jinyoung murdered someone.”

You gave her a blank look before responding, “That’s ridiculous, aren’t you jumping to conclusions too fast? He might be a witness, so how sure are you?”

The girl stammered, “He’s creepy, suspicious to add. From what I heard, he’s in a gang and that he’s the most sinister one.” 

“You’re right, he might be one.” You agreed with her, manipulating her to thinking you were some kind of angel. When the teacher came back, his face looked uneasy, and his eyes kept moving from one place to another before he managed to call out while pointing at you, “Go to the gym now.”

You were about to protest, but the others did it for you instead. Gullible, you thought, this was going to be a lot of fun. You picked your things up bowing to the teacher as you left the room and proceeding to the interrogation inside the gym. 

Jinyoung sat in front of the other teachers, his fingers clasped on top of his lap while his brow was raised. Their eyes then darting to you when you entered, their voices echoing inside the closed room. One asked, “You two were at school when this happened, right?”

“Yes, sir.” You didn’t deny, Jinyoung averted his gaze to you when you said so.

“But don’t you think it would destroy your reputation if you accuse us so suddenly without evidences? We’re just children, we don’t know what happened.” You said in dismay, you breathed in heavily. They flinched back when you spoke. 

“There’s blood on the floor, a human’s blood!” One of them exclaimed, but it didn’t seem to faze you. You acted as if this affected you, “You believe we killed another human being at this sort of age? We’re scared, we feel things as well. I’m telling you, we’re just teenagers.”

“We already admitted to staying later than usual, but that doesn’t mean we’re involved with the incident. Please reconsider this.” Jinyoung played along, even holding your hand shakily trying to convince the teachers. They saw this eventually and whispered softly. 

“What did you do in the school grounds that late?” One of them asked with wary eyes. You fiddled with your thumb a little, blushing at the thought thus stuttering out your response, “We had sex.”

Jinyoung immediately looked away from you, his cheeks flaring. The teachers sighing at your answer, then you added, “That’s all I can give you, we really don’t know what happened.”

They nodded their heads at you after saying, “We’re still investigating the murder, but only the victim’s blood can be detected nothing else. It also seemed like it was planned.”

“What about the cameras?” You questioned, then there it was–gullible. 

“We checked every camera, but they were broken after you left the school.” The principal gestured, then it all pieced itself together to him. He saw you leaving the school grounds before the murder happened. He bowed his head several times apologizing, “Yes, I saw them leave before this happened. It showed up clearly in the cameras until it crashed on its own.”

You didn’t even need to do all the work when the principal said this, he deemed you two innocent. After classes, you joined him back in his car, rather than starting the engine he looked at you for a bit. Thus, he asked, “Would you do whatever I told you to do?”

“No,” you laughed lowly, “but you would.”

He kicked on the gas, driving you out of the city and around the park. He stopped the car beside a street post, his eyes on yours once again.

This time you asked, “Besides being the killer of the group, what else do you do?”

“I’m a racer,” he answered directly. You nodded your head slowly, “Any moves that you could show me?”

“Just one.” He said before grabbing your nape and pulling you towards him. Jinyoung groaned when you pulled on his bottom lip, bringing him closer to you. He held onto your hair yanking it gently downwards which earned him a soft sigh. 

“Finally got you riled up,” he smirked until you gave him a vile smile. You whispered in his ear making him stiffen, “Not even close.”     


	6. Cheese Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ong Seongwoo's chapter

The loud vibration of the bass echoed inside your ear causing you to bob your head to the beat. You adjusted the mic closer to your lips, returning to the map displayed on your screen. You watched the red spot move in your screen then a voice said from the other line, “I’m in a blind spot.”

“Nine o’clock, there’s a narrow alleyway leading you back to the Oregan Street. Then take another turn after the third traffic light.” You ordered, but she objected, “Is there a shorter way to the Phany Toi Street in just a few turns?”

“Eleven o’clock, turn right to a green building, there’s a highway passage leading you to Kingstown Street. Take the bridge, it’ll bring you to a parking lot between Kingstown and Phany Toi. I’ll meet you there in ten.” You said whilst grabbing the notebook and shutting the systems down before locking your door. You rushed towards the black car twisting the key in its hole to start up the engine. You placed your netbook on top of your lap before pushing on the gas pedal, taking a rough left before kicking on the clutch and shifting the gear to a five.

You ended up in Leighton Road driving straight into tunnel, taking another right turn to the parking lot. Your partner met up with you at an instant, getting out of the car and into yours before shoving the bag at the backseat.

You heard the hum of wheels coming from the entrance so you quickly hit on the pedal and exited the parking lot; however, two cars blocked your way out the Leighton Road. You were about to turn back, but they’ve surrounded you in just a split second. You grabbed the bag as the both of you kicked the door open and ran towards the apartment. The men were shooting at your direction, but most of them missed, giving you more time as some of them reloaded their weapons.

You threw the bag to your partner who was a block away from you, then you jumped from the building before your toes planted itself on the ground rolling to stand back up on your legs. Only a few were able to catch up with you. You sprinted towards an open window of a hotel, but before you could leap you turned your head to see the man from behind.

“Seongwoo?” You whispered to yourself before leaping from the building and looking back In front of you where you held on the extended frame of the window. Your partner grabbed a hold of your arm pulling you inside the unit, both of you tried to catch your breath until you heard a click from a pistol. Your eyes met a rather indifferent face as she muttered, “Hand me the bag.”

“Why would we?” Your partner spat at her causing the stranger to chuckle.

“You should choose your words wisely, after all, no one’s here to provide you of any help.” She said in a firm voice, two policemen came in the unit cuffing the two of you and dragging you inside the car. You watched your partner tug on the chain repeatedly until her wrists turned red.

Both of you were pushed inside separate cells, but the stranger from before kept her on you. You guessed that she might be curious of you, because you never spoke or moved during the whole ride to the station.

However, you asked first, “Aren’t you the famous drag racer? The one that chased Sungwoon?”

The female only gave you a sigh as an answer, thus turning to your sitting figure. She said, “You’re the girl who beat Sungwoon twice, aren’t you?”

“I see, you’re Sungwoon’s lover.” You nodded your head to yourself mostly, then the woman shook her head, “I have no connections with that man, he’s a mere criminal to me; a rule breaker.”

“Would you prefer paramour?” You asked in a calm manner. She grabbed ahold of your jacket pulling you closer to the metal bars, gritting her teeth as she said, “You’re pushing all the wrong buttons.”

The keys were hanging at the back of her pants, so you dismissed your previous idea until another one came in mind. You grasped her hands this time pulling her arm inside the cell in full force, the younger female stopped her head from banging onto the metal. In result, you kicked her in the stomach then pulling her to the bars once again. She didn’t have time to react when you ripped the keys off her pants then throwing a straight across her face.

The female fell down unconscious, then you proceeded to open the lock of the metal door. You dragged the girl inside the cell, after fishing her phone out of her pockets, and locked her inside instead before muttering, “I think I just pushed the right ones, paramour.”

You walked in the shade slowly getting to your partner’s cell and unlocking it. The both of you looked at each other as you stood behind the two guards, you gave her a slight nod before wrapping the cuffs around their neck to stop the oxygen from entering their lungs. When they finally fainted, you continued walking towards the exit and avoiding the guards sight. You retrieved the bag you had stolen before and left with it. 

When you both escaped prison, you held your partner’s hand closely dragging her in the woods. A few branches managed to scrape your skin as you got out of the forest and into the main road.

“What are you doing, now?” Your company asked as you hacked into the cop’s phone. You answered once you tracked the location of the owner’s car, “stealing.”

You followed the tracker, suddenly ending up in front of a Porsche. You smirked at the contrast of red and black as you mumbled, “No wonder Sungwoon fell in love with her. She’s got great taste.” 

You handed the bag to her, then stepping on the pedal. The car roared making you lick your lips. Afterwards, you drove back to your destination, to smuggle the money you stole. 

* * *

The agreement was a success so you went back to your apartment, although you were a wanted criminal of both 101 and the cops. You dropped your body down the bed until you heard a creak from your kitchen, groaning slightly as you pulled yourself up and brought your legs towards the door. You heard it again, but then someone coughed behind the door. 

You took the knife from your table before opening the door slowly, there stood a tall figure on your kitchen counter. Without any hesitations, you threw the knife at his direction, but the man was able to dodge the blade. 

He exclaimed, “Isn’t this going too far?”

You recognized the voice, it was Seongwoo’s; however, you pressed him against the wall and glared at him. Seongwoo only stared back at you until you questioned, “How did you know I lived here?”

“Daniel’s cousin is quite the smartass, she knows almost everyone you name. So, I asked her to trace your address to see how you were doing.” He explained calmly. On the contrary, this seemed to irk you, “You saw me steal your cash, but you’re here to see how I’m going? Are you insane?”

“Not as insane as Manju and Mochi,” he admitted before explaining himself further, “Jinyoung and his lover.”

“Look, Ong,” you saw him flinch at the name. Yet you finished, “we’re not the same people we were years ago. Nothing stays the same when you break them.”

Seongwoo was begging inside, denying his own thoughts, “You’re right. However, that doesn’t always apply to everybody.”

He left you standing there in your kitchen, drowning yourself solely in your own thoughts. You took a deep breath before taking a shower and changing your clothes from yesterday. 

You poured oil on the wooden floor and on the furniture, afterwards you flicked the lighter then threw it towards the bed. You locked the door before taking your bag. You went down a flight of stair avoiding any of the staff until you reached the stolen car. 

You start the vehicle after putting the bag down on the passenger’s seat. The car speedily drove out away from the building complex and into the busy road. After a minute or so, a faint explosion was heard from the same building, but you ignored it. 

You drove down Layte Street reaching a famous club, TRXY. You sauntered through the bar ceasing your steps in front of the bartender, you requested, “Amaretto, just a shot.”

The male came back with the alcohol in his hand, but before giving it to you he asked, “Your name?”

“Don’t have one,” you said.

The corner of his lip turned up slightly whilst he raised his brow at you, “You’re kidding? How could you not have a name?”

“They called me Mason.” You answered directly. This seemed to interest the bartender as he leaned in closer to get a clearer grasp of your features. He muttered, “That’s a male’s name, why?”

“I steal swiftly and precisely like the Mason from Bastille Day.” You hit the male’s wrist causing him to let go of the shot he was holding, then grabbing onto it before it hit the ground. 

“You’re quite the charmer,” he offered.

You sighed, “I’m not really interested–”

“Aren’t you getting paid enough, Ha Minho?” A voice interrupted beside you. You clicked your tongue against your teeth as you faced him. Seongwoo clenched his jaw and hand tightly glancing at the other member. 

You threaded your fingers through your hair pushing away the bangs that lie over your eyes. Seongwoo then turned to you, his eyes showing a hint of anger and jealousy. 

He clasped onto your wrist hauling you with him into a room. Once you got inside, you started protesting, “Seongwoo, I can handle the situation. I don’t need your help.”

He slammed his palms against the wall of the room, staring straight into your eyes. Seongwoo said, “So I’m Seongwoo now, what happened to Ong?”

You gaped at him as you forced a dry laugh out your throat emphasizing, “You’re so conceited.”

Seongwoo bent down to rest his forehead on yours, but you didn’t move. You could’ve moved, but your ego was bigger than your heart. You wanted to see him break, see him vulnerable, restraining himself, weak and pathetic. However, he was right and you were wrong, not everybody changes.

He moved his callused palm above your thighs before gripping onto them. You gulped so suddenly catching his attention once again, then he looked down at your lips. He clasped your arms holding them against the painted walls and pressing himself closer to you. 

“You’re certainly enjoying this.” He stated making you shift a little. You retorted, “A body reacts to a lot of things, whether the mind says no or yes.” 

You gave him a demonstration by biting his ear. Seongwoo turned soft for a moment, realizing his jealousy was getting to him fast, but he pushed it away. He started biting down your neck while his hands held steadily on your hips. 

* * *

Seongwoo eyed you as you fell asleep on his bed. He hummed softly as he watched your chest heave up and down. He mumbled under his breath, “You look like the Moon kissed you, and the Sun vanished you from your haven.”

“Even the stars envy you, Edgar Poe could write poems of you, but I could write histories of you; your battles, lover, heartbreaks, and beauty.” He paused briefly, “The Gods would want to marry you, the devils wanting to touch you all night.”

“That was really cheesy.” You said despite your eyes being shut. Seongwoo turned red when he heard, but played it off calmly, “Did your heart flutter?”

“No,” you said, “it died.”

Seongwoo smiled at you before finishing, “Well, at least, I was the cause of your death.”


	7. Dark Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel's chapter

Daniel observed his friends talking and laughing inside their headquarters like it was a normal day–but it wasn’t. However, he smiled at the boys drinking, the others trying to impress his cousin, and the picture of you hidden inside his wallet. Finally, he stood up and went to his room to pack a few things such as a bag of sweets, an album, and one of your favorite CD’s. 

“Where’s he heading to?” Jaehwan asked Seongwoo whilst pointing at Daniel carrying a bag. He heard this of course, but the question wasn’t of value to him. 

Seongwoo then answered, “Probably going to steal more cats.”

Daniel halted when he realized his best friend was clueless of who you were. But his cousin was able to provide the correct answer to Jaehwan’s question, “He’s visiting his lover.”

“Lover? That man actually knows how to love?” Jisung questioned after question.  

Daniel left the building before he got to hear the rest of the story; he hopped into his automobile, placing the bag next to him remembering what you used to say, “When I’m not around, put a cat, a bag, or a teddy bear on the passenger’s seat so you won’t feel so lonely.”

* * *

“What’s she like?” Seonho inquired. The female described every little detail of Daniel’s half to everyone since they were all curious to know and all ears for it, “She used to be beautiful, not only of appearance–but also of her personality; strong willed, witty, and confident. However, Daniel broke her when she found out who murdered her brother years ago.”

The bartender paused for a bit before continuing, “Now, she’s held captive in asylum, and it fucked Daniel up. You may see him smile almost everyday, but he’s never really happy. It’s sad to believe that whatever he loved–he ended up destroying. It kills him in an extremely slow pace like being tortured on repeat.”

* * *

Daniel went inside your room seeing you sound asleep on the bed. He placed his bag onto the floor before climbing the bed to lie next to you. He wrapped his arm around your body as you shifted closer to his warmth on instinct. 

You turned around facing him which made his chest jump and his breathing uneven. You looked healthier than before, he thought. A memory came across his mind as you wrapped your arms around his fragile body, your heartbeat steady against his harsh one.

* * *

He averted his attention to you leaning against the wall of his club. You felt someone’s eyes pierce into your skin, so you looked up at him. He smiled at you before you returned the favor then putting all your focus back to your phone. 

Daniel walked closer to you until he was only a meter away from you. Yet you were the first one to break the silence, “I’m not selling my body, if you’re wondering.”

He shoved his hands inside the pockets of his pants replying, “I wasn’t intending to ask or do that. However, I did want to ask why you’re waiting outside.”

“I don’t do clubbing.” You answered frankly. Daniel was captivated by you that midnight; he knew both of you hardly knew each other, though he still leaned in to kiss you as you allowed him to. 

* * *

You opened your eyes slowly, readjusting to the light coming from your window till Daniel’s soft features came to a clear view. You wondered if it was a dream where Daniel was just yours and that he wasn’t a mafia at all. You caressed his cheek as you remembered the day he showed up in front of your house.

_“We need to go,” Daniel said. He tried to grab your hand and lead you towards his car, but you kept your ground. You interrogated him, “What are you trying to hide from me?”_

_Daniel ran his fingers through his hair before he responded, “Trust me, they’re going to torture you and I may never forgive myself if I hand you easily over to them.”  
_

_“I can’t trust you, if you don’t tell me.” You told him as your eyes scanned his own. A feeling of remorse flooded him when he hit you with the truth, “I’m Kang Daniel, the heir of 101, and I can’t lose you too.”  
_

_Your eyebrows furrowed at him as he pulled you to his car. He panicked when you rested your hand on top of his and said, “Let me take the wheel.”  
_

_Daniel nodded his head slowly at you before switching seats; he heard from his cousin once that there was a faster drifter than Sungwoon before he entered, it never came to mind that it would be you.  
_

_As the cars sprinted towards your own, you pulled on the gear shift before you kicked on the pedal and moved backwards. Daniel held onto the door of his car as his eyes were on the road before him. You, on the other hand, did a reverse drift before pressing harder on the accelerator.  
_

_It was twilight, so not many people were on the streets. You took this opportunity to max the speed of your car before one of those vehicles tried to block your way, rather than slowing down or turning back, you sped up even more to hit the car and flip it over.  
_

_You backed away turning to your right and cranking the gear to a five. Daniel snapped his head to check if they were trailing behind you.  
_

_“They’re behind us,” he said.  
_

_You shifted your gaze to the rearview mirror, the two automobiles ran between you slowly motioning closer to trap you inside. Immediately, you slowed your pace until the two crashed into each other. You took a left turn to a parking lot, leaving Daniel’s car behind and transferring to a new one.  
_

_He sat down on the driver’s seat, afterwards he started the engine up and drove silently to his place. He glanced at you briefly asking, “Where did you learn how to drive like that?”_

_“My brother used to be part of an illegal street racing competition.” You explained. “He thought me how to drive and trained me to become better than him.”  
_

_You paused momentarily, “until he died. He was shot in the head, and it didn’t look like he committed suicide; it seemed more like his death was planned. So I took his place, but I discontinued after three years.”  
_

_“When did you start?” He asked again. This time you sighed, “When I was sixteen, Daniel.”  
_

_The way you said his name made him shut his mouth close and his heart pound in his chest like a mad dog. It made him drunk over you._

He caught a glimpse of your melancholic grin as he peered at you. He fished out the bag of candies remembering your favorites. 

* * *

You took a bite of his ice cream when his attention was directed on the television. He noticed you bite on the last bit of dessert, so he faced your direction and closed the gap between you. Your fingers threaded through his strands pulling him closer against you. 

Daniel grasped your thighs to wrap around his waist. He pushed his tongue past your lips savoring the taste of the chocolate ice cream. This made your chest heave as he brushed his lips on your neck and moved his hands higher up your thighs. 

You ground down your hips to his earning a groan from him in result. Daniel slid his palm underneath your shirt to feel the skin beneath before pulling the remaining clothes off both of you. 

He watched you hold dearly onto his neck as he pressed his hips onto yours. Your eyes closing tightly as you panted softly against his ear. Daniel restrained himself wanting this to last longer, thus saying, “You don’t know how crazy you make me.”

You could only sigh at his remark, but to him it was just the right response.  

* * *

Daniel sat you both up taking an old album from his bag, you both looked at the pictures of a few years ago. It made his chest hurt when you brushed your index finger over the picture of you and your brother; it made him remember the pain you felt when you found out that he was the murderer.

_“What’s this?”  You asked looking at the necklace lying on Daniel’s drawer. It resembled that of your brother’s until you saw the rough carving of his name at the back. You stumbled backwards then turned to him, his eyes were wide with remorse. You breathed heavily through your nose before whispering, “You killed my brother.”_

_Daniel was frozen to the ground as you kept whispering the same sentence to yourself pacing back and forth, then finally keeping your eyes on him. You exclaimed, “You kept this a secret from me. You’re a murderer, Daniel!”_

_You shoved your things into your bag hurriedly. Daniel tried to stop you from leaving, only this fueled your anger. Suddenly, you slapped him across the face before departing. Daniel dropped to his knees, because he knew that he would only hurt you more if he followed you. He cried, punching the floor of his room, and laughing at his own cruel behavior.  
_

Daniel dismissed the thought and brought you the CD’s you liked listening to. He wanted to hear you speak again; he always wanted to hear you say his name again. Daniel regretted his whole life when you left, but it was worse when he heard you were being taken care of in a psychiatric hospital. 

He pressed his lips to yours to reminisce the feel of yours on his. Taking his time to nibble on your bottom lip before leaning away. He begged you, “I love you, so please say it one more time.”

You smiled softly at him and he took this as a cue for him to leave. He pressed his last kiss on your forehead before taking his leave. 

He was about to close the door of your room until he heard you speak with a sad smile on your face, “Please don’t come back.”

Daniel forced out a smile of his own before closing the door completely _._


	8. Melon Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoon Jisung's chapter

Running down the flight of stairs, you hid the gun in the thigh holster before checking up with the guards. You slid the earpiece inside your ear then sauntered inside the ballroom. Then wrapping the feathery mask around your eyes, thus you watched the people seat themselves as the president started his speech.

Someone leisurely walks behind you, handing you a dagger before uttering, “We detected him, he’s name’s Yoon Jisung, a member of the 101 gang.”

You turned to the younger female before pointing out the obvious, “You look like shit.”

“Some girl beat me up, locked me inside her cell, stole my Porsche, and burned an entire unit down before we could track her.” She paused to look between the target and the president then adding, “She’s currently fucking with this Ong of the same group.”

She continued, “Your target’s quite skilled for an aging man. He’s on the move.”

You followed the man who was walking through the crowd, catching a glimpse of the hilt of his handgun. As the president finished his speech, he left the stage to greet the other guests until the mafia made direct contact with him. You ordered, “Put the chip on him in ten, make sure no one sees you he might have backup with him.”

You interrupted quite suddenly grabbing his and the president’s attention.

“Glad you took the time to come.” The president said with a smile before looking back at the other male and offered, “I’m afraid we’ll have to discuss your issue the next time we meet.”

After the president left, you stirred your head to the man and asked, “Is there something I should know?”

He answered frankly, “Nothing in particular.”

“Then how about a dance?” You offered, sliding your arms around his neck. Jisung was enticed by you, however his main reason stuck to his mind, and you were able to see this. You danced in the center of the room following the beat of the music before it ended. 

Jisung stated near your ear, “This is quite tactical–getting me in your pants.”  

Quietly, the female bumped onto your target, discreetly sticking the chip on his nape. You whispered to your earpiece, “Cover me.”

The throng of people around the floor spun around you, leaving an open place for you to escape only to confuse the older male. You asked through your earpiece again, “Which ones should I focus on?”

“There are two members on the second floor, they’re currently watching you. Another one is on your right, he’s guarding the fire exit for now. There’s another one walking towards the president.” You averted your gaze on the man who was striding towards President Seo. 

You approached the man after saying, “Open the entrance and exit, since they’re blocking the fire exit there would be no room for the people to escape. Tell the guards to take the president, don’t let him out of your sight.”

You ordered, “Shoot the gun.”

A loud gunshot was heard inside the room causing an uproar inside, and in result, the guests started evacuating. You nodded your head at the girl who guided the president out, thus you spun your head to your target’s direction. You reported, “The other two left the building already. Henry, report to me if you see them. I’m occupied at the very moment.”

“Got it,” Henry paused, “they found the car the president is in.”

“You heard that.” You said referring to the younger cop, “you’re going against your lover today.”

“Shut up, agent.” She said through the other line, but you ignored it as you followed the male into a room. Silently, you placed the gun on his nape and said, “Take out the earpiece you’re wearing and give it to me.”

He handed you his piece reluctantly before turning front and lowering his weapon. Jisung roamed his eyes over your image, chuckling, “You’re not going to shoot me.”

You curved your lips into a queer grin, “You’re right, I won’t.”

Rather you pushed him down the bed after leaving the guns on the table; however, you didn’t take your holster off. You straddled his waist, easing him down the comforter until his head hit the pillows. You kissed down his neck whilst you ground your hips to his as you reached your holster to take out the handcuffs. Slowly pinning his arms above his head and activating the chip on his nape, he was only oblivious to the whole scene.

When Jisung heard the click of metals, his eyes opened wide as he gaped at you standing near the table where your guns were placed. He moved his hands, despite being cuffed. You loaded both of the arms before you kissed his cheek and uttered, “Thought you’d put a fight, never knew you were one to be submissive.”

You filed out of the room dragging him along with you, thus putting your earpiece on first to confirm, “Chip’s activated. Report?”

Henry questioned, “How?”

“I made direct physical contact with the man,” you answered. Thus, repeated your question again, “Report?”

“President’s safe for now, but I reckon he’ll still be once the cop leaves him. Do you think she has a boyfriend?” He asked making you shake your head in disbelief, before checking your quarters.

“She has a lover, that’s all you need to know.” You said, warily walking around the parking lot. You questioned, “Did you bring a van?”

“A Ford,” Henry corrected. In about a minute, a blue Ford stopped in front of you. You hurriedly got in the vehicle with Jisung, thus finished, “Location?”

“They’re heading down Leighton Street, two cars are approaching from behind them.” Henry directed, however you popped up another question, “Why Leighton Street?”

He explained, “There’s a base there for the president.”

You directed the driver to Leighton Street before switching your earpiece to Jisung’s. You heard a voice speak from the other line, “Jisung, keep the agent at bay for now. We don’t want her to ruin the plan.”

You placed the earpiece near Jisung’s ear and requested him to tell the man that everything was all falling to place. You then deactivated the device, turning to him, “What is your plan?”

He didn’t speak a word so you told Henry to press on the button to activate the chip fully, in effect Jisung flinched, he exclaimed, “What the hell was that?”

“Your plan.” You said through gritted teeth, and he finally gave in, “The plan is to hack the finance systems of President Seo’s cabinet, but the codes aren’t easy to read. Even Ong’s girlfriend can’t understand it.”

You continued, “So, you were left with a last resort which was to threaten the cabinet to get access of all the banks.”

He was silent as you clarified, “You’re just leading yourselves into a trap, because the person behind the codes is dead. If you hadn’t seen it coming, I’ll explain it to you—we know what you’re after.”

Jisung comprehended your words one by one, a final thought occurring to him. You turned your earpiece back on asking, “You see them?”

“The police are already securing the whole area, some are patrolling. The car will be there in the base around three.” Henry said, afterwards you said, “We’ll be there in around ten minutes from now.”

“I’ll tell the cop,” he finished.

Once you finally got there, the police were blocking the mafia’s way into the base. Almost everyone was aiming their guns to a specific person ready to pull the trigger if one goes off. Kevin, the driver, brought Jisung out the car holding his arm and pulling him towards you.

“Put the gun down.” You demanded, pulling out your own pistol at them.

They were about to lower their guns until a black van came rushing in, revealing two women inside; one of those females was your colleague, a former racer. She gave you a sympathetic look before shooting you on the leg; however, she missed only to hit you on your arm. The members as well as Yoon Jisung started running towards the van as the police fired their guns at them.

You tried to aim for the wheels of the car, but they were already farther away. When the police entered their cars, you said, “There’s a tracking device on the one we brought with us, Yoon Jisung.”

“Henry, any reports?” You asked, wincing at the bullet that ripped into your skin.

“They broke the chip.” He answered lowly.

You turned to the younger cop and said, “We can’t trace them anymore, they broke the fucking chip.”

She replied, “I know where their headquarters is. You didn’t tell him that you’re the one who wrote the arithmetic codes, right?”

“No,” you continued, “they didn’t know the codes were numbers.”

* * *

Jisung asked the female driver, “Who was she?”

“She’s an agent, a genius among the others–Daniel’s mental lover’s best friend. But she’s the actual daughter of the president.” Your colleague responded.

“Well, she’s hot.” Jisung commented as the boys gave him a look, then she said, “Can’t wait to hear you and Sungwoon talk about your babe of an officer.”

“I’d definitely second that,” Sungwoon and Jisung nodded.  


End file.
